Age Regression of King Dice
by QueenStorie
Summary: After the fight with the Cup brothers the Devil is not happy to learn that his right-hand man tried to get his soul back. So he decided that maybe some tender, love and punishment is needed.


Age Regression of King Dice

After the fight with the Cup brothers the Devil is not happy to learn that his right-hand man tried to get his soul back. So he decided that maybe some tender, love and punishment is needed.

This was idea I got from a picture from Arkham- Insanity about raising king dice. So why not also the art goes to her I do not own it. This is just what came into my head when I saw the pic. Thank you.

The Devil sat at the desk of King dice house looking over more paper work. The Casino would need a few repairs but nothing to bad as he thought. He used his powers to heal himself and was back to normal even used them on King Dice. But something was nagging at the back of his head. Dice was strong like him why did he not stop the Cup brothers? Devil looked at the list of souls and saw the last one it was close to his hand writing but it was King Dice hand writing.

"Why that little. So think you can get your soul back oh no way. Not happening. Why I outta- "

Then it hit him. He looked down at one of the bottom drawers of his desk. One that hasn't been used in a very long time. He smirked as an evil thought came to his mind. He told one of his imps to get the red padded bench stool and but it by the corner of the room then to get dice. He then ordered a few more to get a room ready for the next few years. It would be a long time before Dice can get his old things back. King dice soon entered the room and walked up to his boss.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Devil looked up at him and showed him the paper.

"Want to tell me why you put your name on the list?"

Dice began to sweat a bit. He wanted his soul back but he did not want this boss to know about it. He liked working for him he did. It was just in a moment of anger that he wrote his name on the list.

"It was a mistake Boss."

"I'll say it was. Now I'm gonna take a guess and say that you wrote your name on the list and lost on purpose. I'm I wrong Dice."

"Now I wouldn't say I did it on purpose boss I just-"

"No Dice I get it you were mad and saw an opportunity to leave. Well that's not going to happen for a very VERY long time boy."

Dice flinched he hadn't been called boy in years. He didn't notice till his upper arm was grabbed and was being dragged over to one of the corners of the room and to a very familiar bench. Dice gasped as he remembered that bench. The same bench that the devil would sit and punish him with his own special made paddle that the imps made for him as a child. Dice began to fight his grip trying to break free.

"Now hold on a sec boss. We're both adults here lets talk about this."

Devil didn't answer and sat down on the red bedded bench and laid Dice over his lap like he did a hundred times before.

"No we can't Dice. It seems that I put to much faith in you. You were not ready for this kind of trust that was my fault your much to young for this." Devil said as a couple of imps bared Dice bottom and handed Devil the paddle.

The paddle was a simple dark wood with a purple painted D and a gold crown over it. The imps made it for him to punish Dice as a child as it was infused with magic so that if Dice got the idea to toss it out it would appear back in the devils desk drawers and would never were out like others would. Plus the Devil can channel some of his magic into it if needed and today it was needed. He laid his arm over Dice back holding him in place as he began to scrim.

"Boss I'm a grown man." Dice said trying to get off his lap his grip was really strong just like it was back then.

"See that's where your wrong. You think that you're an adult but the truth is you are nothing more but a tiny child who needs a firm hand to take care of you."

Before Dice could make a come back Devil laid and well placed smack on his backside. Dice gasped at the pain it had been along time since he had been spanked and by the devil too. Devil didn't let up and began to lay more smacks of the paddle onto Dice backside but also releasing small amounts of magic. Dice tried to hold the tears back by glaring knowing that Devil was smirking at him through this. He forgot how much it hurt to be spanked by him.

Devil smirked as he saw Dice beginning to shrink to his teen years and finally to his very small childhood years. It was at this point that Dice noticed a size differences and screamed when he saw that his hands were really small and that the Devil landed a few harder swats to his backside.

"Well Dice it seems like you finally noticed that you are a toddler so things are going to change. So like it or not you are not the manager anymore Mr. Wheezy will be in charge till I think you can handle the responsibility. You are a child and that is how it will be from now own. DO (SMACK) YOU (SMACK) UNDERSTAND (SMACK) ME (SMACK)."

Dice wailed in agony as the smacks fell on his backside. Dice fell limp and bawled his little eyes out. His backside hurt like it was lit on fire and danced on with spiked heels. Dice kept bawling as Devil rubbed his back and picked him up and had him stand in the corn of the room.

"Stay there and think about your betrayal. And NO rubbing or it's back over my knee." Devil said putting Dice hands on his head. Leaving the now small child to cry as he went back to his desk to work.

Devil looked over at Dice from time to time to see if he moved his hand and was happy to see that they didn't move to rub his bright red bottom. After 10 minutes had past Devil stood up and walked over to Dice before kneeling down behind him.

"Turn around Dice." He said.

Dice slowly turned around and looked at the Devil with red tear-filled eyes.

"I want you to remember this lesson. We do not let our emotions take over our heads. Even if we are mad at each other. Come here Dicey come to papa." Devil said opening his arms.

Dice balled as he ran into Devils arms wrapping them around his neck as far as his arms could go. Dice sobbed on to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry papa. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me papa." Dice wailed.

It had been so long since Dice called him papa. That Devil almost forgot how good it felt to be called papa. Dice had started to call him that shortly after he started to work for him but stopped after he became manager. It was sadly understandable as a manager shouldn't call his boss papa but it hurt him more then he let on. He held Dice tightly in his arms he missed this. He missed his little Dicey. He missed the innocent laughter and pranks of a child. He missed laying next to him and reading a bedtime story to him. He missed taking care of him when he was sick. He missed everything about being a parent.

Dice cried his little heart out as Devil cooed into his ears and rubbed his back. Devil began to rock in place and hummed at little lullaby that he use to sing to Dice to get him to sleep. The gentle rocking along with the lullaby and back rubs didn't take long to get Dice to fall asleep on Devils shoulder. Dice thumb found its way into his mouth as he slept on his papas shoulder. But Devil didn't care he had his little boy back and this time he would make sure to raise him right. Devil walked out of the room and down the hall to his room using his tail to open the door.

Devil laid down on his red satin bed and moved Dice down to his chest. Dice cuddled closed to the fur and sighed happily. Devil looked at his bottom to see that it was still very red and had a few marks of the paddle imprinted on his bottom. But if a few red bottoms was what it would take for Dice to stay his little boy he was fine with that. Soon enough Devil fell asleep with his son on his chest.


End file.
